Konoha High: Truth or Dare?
by thedarkthestral
Summary: Sakura is bored, so Ino decides to have a harmless game of Truth or Dare... right?  One-shot. A tiny bit of Sasuke/Sakura/SasuSaku and Naruto/Hinata/NaruHina


**A/N: **Okay so I decided to do a little Naruto fanfic just because I'm bored. I'll try to make them as 'in character' as possible, and not change their personalities to how _I _personally feel about them x'D

Please please please please please **Read & _Review_**~! It's kind reviews that'll keep me going x3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha High: Truth or Dare?<strong>_

_By yukiandzero_

* * *

><p>It was recess, and Sakura was leaning against a tree outside. She was really quite bored, but she didn't really want to hang out with Ino and drool over Sasuke today for some reason. Ino must have sensed her change and came over to sit beside her.<p>

"What's up with you? There's one perfectly hot Sasuke over there and you sitting here with your back to him!" Ino exclaimed, staring at Sakura.

"I just don't feel like it today. I don't know why either." She replied, still looking in front of her. To her surprise, Ino got up and walked away! Sakura stared after her, wondering what on earth had gotten into Ino. Then she realised she should probably be grateful for the time alone, so she was getting ready to stare back into space again when she heard,

"EVERYBODY! Let's play TRUTH or DARE!" Sakura turned around to face the person who shouted it and saw Ino standing up on a bench right where Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were sitting.

Naruto and Kiba immediately sprang up and shouted, "I'm in!" whereas everybody else still stared.

"Everybody who plays will get a free drink from me! _Of any kind_!" Ino said loudly with a sly grin at the last part. Now Chouji had raised his had. Some other people had come over to the table too, like Tenten, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Karin, and Sasuke. Wait what? SASUKE? Now Sakura was seriously considering going over there. Torn between two things, peace and love. In the end, her hormonal side won over, and Sakura grudgingly stood up and went over to the bench as well.

"Good good. Now, let me explain the rules. I'm going to be the speaker, so I don't have to answer any questions or do any dares." Naruto looked disappointed. "We'll go in a circle, and in turn I'll go around it asking each of you truth or dare. I'll make up the dares and questions, but if anyone wants to make a suggestion, feel free to ask. There is also the punishment for _not _doing the task. This has to be considerably harder than the task itself, and must be a dare. I'll make up those as well, but you can still suggest. So... Let's BEGIN!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Okay, so let's start with Naruto! Truth or Dare?" Ino asked with an evil smirk.

"Dare!" Naruto replied grinning. Sakura knew full well he wouldn't choose anything else.

"Ooooo! Dare is it? Hmmm let's see. Any suggestions?" Ino looked around at the small crowd. No one said an ything. "Okay then, I got it! Naruto, I hereby dare you to go over there and French-kiss Hinata!" Naruto just stared at Ino before turning bright red.

"Y-your joking right Ino? You wouldn't, uh, d-do that to your friend?" Naruto looked at Ino, sending silent messages of plea. Too bad Ino had either zero telepathy skills or zero sympathy (more like the latter), since the next thing she said was,

"As for the _punishment_,does anyone have any ideas?" At first there was no answer, then Kiba shouted, "Yeah I got one! If he doesn't do it, he has to French-kiss _Sasuke_!" There was silence as everyone stared at Kiba, then they all burst out laughing. If possible, Naruto turned ever redder.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it!" He muttered, walking over to where Hinata was talking quietly with Shikamaru, who thought Truth or Dare was too troublesome. Everyone watched with abated breath as Naruto finally stopped in front of her. When Hinata looked up and saw Naruto, she turned a shade of red to match Naruto's.

"N-Naruto, what's the m-matt-" She was cut off mid-word when Naruto leaned down and full on French-kissed her. Everyone let out the breath that they were holding and burst out laughing again. When Naruto pulled away, they were both so red Sakura wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly caught on fire.

"S-sorry, Hinata. It was a d-dare." He muttered, then ran back to the bench, still blushing furiously. Sakura was trying to imagine what it would be like if Naruto ended up French-kissing Sasuke.

"Okay, onto the next person." Sakura looked around to see who was standing next to Naruto, then realised with an uncomfortable flip of her stomach, that it was her. "Sakura! What will it be, Truth or Dare?" Sakura looked at Ino. She couldn't believe Ino was doing to to her. She had two options, go for Truth and save being embarrassed but appear weak in front of Sasuke, or go for Dare, and probably be embarrassed, but show bravery in front of Sasuke.

"U-umm. I think I choose... Truth." She said, wishing that Sasuke hadn't come over. He was still standing on the other side of Ino, his face expressionless.

"Aww okay then. Yet again, any ideas?" She looked around. She was about to speak when Suigetsu of all people put up his hand. "How about let's hear which guy in this school she likes the most?" Everyone turned to Sakura, and Ino looked and her with a grin. "Yeah how about it Sakura? And this time, the punishment is still French-kissing Sasuke. Sorry Sasuke." She looked at him with fake sympathy. Suddenly, Sakura had an idea of how to appear brave, without having to answer that horrible question.

"Hey! Why are you _apologizing _to him? I'm sure it would be the best time of his life if _I _ever got to kiss him!" Everyone simply stared at her, Sasuke included, when Ino suddenly broke into an even wider grin. Sakura knew Ino had got what Sakura was saying. Result of being best friends for so long.

"Okay then Sakura. How about it? Let's see you kiss Sasuke then!" At that, there was a sort of gasp that ran through the crowd.

"Your not _really _going to do it are you, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. Sakura ignored him and walked bravely around the bench to Sasuke. She was three quarters nervous and one quarter excited. It would be her first kiss and she wasn't sure how to do it exactly. But it would be with Sasuke!

"Come one Sakura, we haven't got all day!" Came Ino's voice behind her. Curse her! Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. There wasn't any emotion in them, but there usually wasn't. At least he hasn't ran away, she thought, before leaning in and kissing him. She shut her eyes and heard a gasp from everyone else. Had Sasuke closed his eyes too? After she thought she'd kissed him, um, sufficiently for lack of a better word, she pulled away. She was just quick enough to see Sasuke finish opening his eyes too. On the outside Sakura tried to appear calm, collected and cool while controlling a blush, but on the inside she was leaping for joy! She went back and took her place in between Naruto and Temari. When she looked back at Sasuke, she saw Karin standing beside him, with her jaw dropped as far as possible, envy written all over her face.

"Wow Sakura! I think that deserves and trophy or something! Well anyway, let's move on to the next person, Temari! _Truth_ or _Dare_?"

Temari looked up with a smirk. "Dare!" Everybody expected no less from Temari, so Ino continued.

"Punishment anyone? Let's exclude kissing Sasuke. How about we make it that if a punishment gets used, it can no longer be a punishment anymore." Everyone nodded, including Sasuke. "Okay, the punishment will be simply stripping into her underwear and going to Headmistress Tsunade's office and back!" Kankuro started laughing. "As for the dare _itself_, as much as I hate to say it, everyone's lips will be too dry if we include _too _much kissing in this game! So come over here Temari." After some hesitation, she walked over to the side of the bench to Ino, who leaned down and whispered something in her ear. When Ino pulled away, Temari started to grimace.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back." Temari said, leaving the small group and running off towards the main building.

"Okay guys, while we wait for Temari, let's move on to the next victim. Truth or Dare _Kankuro_?"

Kankuro mirrored Temari's grimace. "Dare, I guess." He said, looking at Ino.

"Nice! Now let's see. I think I know already!. Same punishment as before, haha. As for the dare, come over here!" Kankuro went over to where Temari had stood previously and listened to what Ino whispered.

"You've got to be _kidding _me!" He said none too kindly.

"Well, it's either that or strip down to you underwear!" Ino said pointedly.

"Okay fine! Whatever..." He said and headed into the main building too. Ino smirked.

"Okay then, now we wait for Temari!" She said, and everyone turned to the building. But no one saw Temari come back around the _other_ side, out the back door to come up behind Sasuke's side.

"Okay guy's. Just have your laugh and let me go back already." She shouted to the group, who's backs where turned away. They all spun around as one, then gasped at Temari. The first one to actually full on laugh was Naruto, then everyone joined in. Because there was Temari, wearing long sleeved, medieval dress robes, with big a big fluffy collar and wrists, covered in lace.

"Okay Temari, you can go back and change now. Unless you want to wait and see Kankuro." Ino said in between giggles. Sakura wondered where on earth the dress robes came from.

Temari decided to wait, and sat self-consciously back beside Sakura. Then, as if on cue, Kankuro came out of the school building where he entered. There was another collective gasp as everyone stared at Kankuro, who was wearing a frilly, mid-thigh length, pink dress, which Sakura identified as the dress Ino was going to wear after school. He came complete with a horrible shade of purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick.

"Have you all finished gawking at me yet?" He said to them with a grimace. Then he saw Temari, and simultaneously they burst out laughing at each other. Then one by one everyone else joined in until their sides ached.

"Okay Ino, Temari and I are going to go _change _thank you very much." Kankuro muttered, grabbing Temari's wrist and dragging her along with him back to the main building.

"Well, I think it's about time we moved on, don't you think? Next up, Tente-" Ino was interrupted by a loud shout coming from Temari and Kankuro's direction.

"What on EARTH do you think you are doing? Ino _Yamanaka_?" Ino spun around to see Headmistress Tsunade standing with her hands on her hips in front of Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro held up his hands as a sign of innocence.

"End this charade IMMEDIATELY and join me in my office!" Sakura shot Ino a sympathetic glance as she climbed down from the bench and confidently walked over to follow Tsunade.

Well, at least something good came out of this short game of Truth or Dare, Sakura thought to herself, as she looked over to see Sasuke smiling slightly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah. I'm not a fan of SasuSaku, but I was bored lol. My fav pairing is DeiSaku, but I decided to leave out the Akatsuki in this. I was also really bored near the end, so I thought I should get Tsunade to come in and interfere :D I also wasn't sure about how to go about Sasuke and Sakura's kiss... I wasn't if I just simply say "They kissed, Durrr" or describe it. I went for the first one simply because I find the scenes where they talk about people 'exploring' each others mouths really gross x'D I'm not really happy with this one, but I'm posting it anyways :P Please please please **Read & Review!** It would mean a lot x3


End file.
